Dyskusja:Bez przebaczenia
K, przykułeś moją uwagę. Pisz dalej :v Voxovan 20:34, gru 30, 2014 (UTC) Podoba mi się, pisz dalej :) Sideways 22:41, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) ... Czyli to jednak TEN SKAKDI to zrobił? Myślałem, że okaże się być niewinny :l Voxovan 20:28, sty 6, 2015 (UTC) Już nie pisać dalej? Ok. Akuumo 07:01, sty 7, 2015 (UTC) :Widzę, że Kuumo sie w szkołę nie bawi. Hiosh ::Cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć Akuumo 15:21, sty 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: "wiedza" --Sideways 16:48, sty 7, 2015 (UTC) Chociaż było parę głupich IMO sytuacji i fabuła wydaje się przewidywalna to czekam aż napiszesz więcej. Ajson 20:08, sty 12, 2015 (UTC) Masz i się naucz >.< Voxovan 19:30, mar 4, 2015 (UTC) Czekam co będzie dalej Zinnavyre 16:32, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) Szczerze? Bp zaczyna lekko possiewać. Voxovan 17:54, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) :Dejm, nie sądziłem, że tak późno. Akuumo 18:45, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Lepiej późno niż wcale :) Voxovan 19:13, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) Ale ZJEBAŁEŚ. Nie, nie mogę użyć lżejszego słowa, bo ZJEBAŁEŚ. W jednym momencie spieprzyłeś tak dobrego FFa ._. To pojawienie się Vastatorusa było z dupy i do dupy. Ten plot-twist był z dupy i do dupy. Śmierć Marachela była z dupy i do dupy. A teraz FF jest do dupy. Heh. Voxovan 19:04, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) : Z dupy to wszystko było jak najbardziej. Plot był... meeeeeeh, pomysł ok, wykonanie chu- słabe. Sideways 19:14, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) 7/10 najpóźniej za tydzień uzasadnię taką, a nie inną ocenę. --Sideways 16:22, lip 8, 2015 (UTC) No nareszcie. Rua. Skończyłeś Bp. A ja je przeczytałem. Czas ocenić. No to lecim. „Bez przebaczenia” opowiada o misji naszego głównego bohatera, Suvila, który ma za zadanie ocalić dawno poznaną Matorankę, teraz Toa i wyeliminować złego Makutę oraz Toa Cienia z powodu umowy z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Po drodze przechodzi przemianę wewnętrzną, przestaje być rozbity i zgorzkniały, zdobywa przyjaciół i prawdziwą miłość, bla bla bla. Historia była oczywiście ciekawa, ładnie poprowadzona (poza III częścią, ale o tym później), ogółem było ok. Zanim dokładnie weźmiemy się za całą historię, zajmijmy się najpierw postaciami. Głównych bohaterów zostawię sobie na koniec, bo o nich mam najwięcej do powiedzenia, więc weźmy pierwej KOMPANÓW Suvila, którzy towarzyszyli mu podczas jego niebezpiecznej wyprawy po ukochaną. Anazis, Kolda, Daeryl, Raveris i Valar (tak miał na imię? Chyba tak). O Dearylu i Raverisie, zwłaszcza Dearylu, mało mogę powiedzieć. Raveris wyróżniał się chociaż tym, że miał te swoje wizje i eeee zginął :/ A nikogo nie obeszła jego śmierć :/ Poza postaciami z Bp, ale to oczywiste. Dearyl natomiast po prostu eeee był, i na tym się skończyła jego rola. Meh. Anazis. Był bardzo fajną postacią, najlepszą z całej spółki Suvila, podobało mi się jego podejście do życia, był taki trochę heheszkowaty, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu, ogółem wypadł w moich oczach naprawdę bardzo pozytywnie. Liczę, że pojawi się jeszcze gdzieś później w jakiejś twojej historii, chociażby nawet w Kuri FF czy Skakdi Nefeta FF. Albo dostanie własny FF, chociaż znając ciebie, to pewnie nie, bo masz go w dupie :/ Najlepszą postać z towarzyszów Suvila :/ KOLDA. Wpieniał mnie niesamowicie, tzn. to nie był jeszcze poziom Vastatorusa, ale wciąż. Był taką trochę piczką, która robiła wyrzuty Suvilowi bo „oooo walczy na arenie w bar-- KARCZMIE, to niedopuszczalne hurr durr”. Nie. Pod koniec aż tak mnie nie wpieniał, booo niewiele robił (przynajmniej w moim odczuciu), więc jakoś go strawiłem. No i nie zjebał, organizując atak na zamek Marachela, więc nie było tak źle. Ale ogółem sam pomysł Toa jako członka Zakonu MN słabo mi odpowiada, wiem że cała ta zasada jest sama w sobie durna, ale skoro „chcemy, żeby było bardziej kanonicznie”, mogłeś to jakoś inaczej poprowadzić. Mógł być sługą, nie członkiem, whatever. No i wątpię czy Helryx tak po prostu pozwoli mu opuścić organizację, ale z drugiej strony, mam go gdzieś, więc mnie to nie obchodzi. Był chyba jeszcze yyyy Valar, który niby miał jakieś tam backstory, ale WHO CARES, lecimy dalej. Kane. Zjebałeś go po całości. Z badassa zrobiłeś z niego nadętego bufona, który myśli, że jest pro, a w rzeczywistości nie jest. Sam powód jego zawiści do Suvila był do dupy („oooo upokorzył mnie… ZRZUCIŁ MNIE Z DACHU, dlatego teraz połączę siły z największym morskim zbrodniarzem i nemezis Suvila, który na pewno nie ma lepszego powodu do nienawidzenia go niż ja… :/”). Ogółem sam wątek jego zdrady zjebałeś po całości, skoro Suvil i Kuri DOMYŚLALI SIĘ, że Kane ich zdradzi, to, nie wiem, MOGLI JAKOŚ TEMU ZAPOBIEC? Suvil mógłby przekonać Kane’a, żeby pozwolił mu z nimi wyruszyć, Kuri mogłaby go poprzeć, ew. zagrozić, że bez Suvila nigdzie się nie rusza, ew. mogła po prostu uznać „PIERDOLĘ NIE JADĘ” i zostać z Suvilem. Albo Suvil i Kuri mogli po prostu nie wyczuwać podejrzanego zachowania Kane’a. On wydawał mi się być wystarczająco kompetentny, żeby ukryć swoje zamiary. Ale oczywiście NIE UKRYŁ, bo nasz dziarski i bohaterski i przystojny Suvil musiał wszystko odkryć. Swoją drogą sam pomysł na wykrycie kłamstwa w biciu sercu to dla mnie jeden wielki bullshit, naciągane jak cholera, a jedynym tego wynikiem było to, że zrobiłeś z Kane’a jeszcze większą ciotkę. Na sam koniec Kane dostał wciry od młodej i niedoświadczonej Toa :/ On :/ „Badass” :/ Od młodej i niedoświadczonej Toa :/ I WPADŁ DO WODY, czyli teoretycznie nie wiadomo co się z nim stało. Mam nadzieję, że wróci jako główny zły w Kuri FF, przynajmniej będzie miał lepszy motyw do zemsty. Gdzieśtam pojawiają się jeszcze Turaga Declan, który był tylko narzędziem fabularnym, Rutha, która umarła i dobrze, CaeTia (<3), eeeee KEST? który w sumie pojawił się z dupy i było to do dupy i ta śmieszna Vortixx która w sumie mi nie wadziła, miło że wspomniałeś o niej pod koniec, a nie kompletnie zapomniałeś jak zrobiłaby to pewnie eeee większość osób, które pisałyby ten FF :/ Czarne charaktery. Marachel. Był, użyję twojego ulubionego określenia, „KUPĄ GÓWNA”. W sumie też był tylko narzędziem fabularnym, którego głównym celem było ujawnienie (niezwykle chujowego) plot-twistu związanego z przeszłością Suvila. Tak, Marachel był związany z przeszłością Suvila. Szkoda tylko, że przez cały FF do tamtego momentu (czyli przez jakieś eeee 200k bajtów?) nic na to nie wskazywało, i nawet nie zorientował się, że Toa który przybył odbić Kuri, to właśnie Suvil :) Niby potem to zmieniłeś (chyba) ale niesmak pozostał. Ogółem Marachel ssał, jego motywy (miał w ogóle jakieś?) ssały, jego śmierć, w obu wersjach, ssała. Vastatorus. Najbardziej znienawidzona przeze mnie postać na FB, pierwsze miejsce na mojej liście Top 3 najbardziej znienawidzonych postaci. Ale wypadł przynajmniej lepiej niż Marachel. I Kane. Którego w sumie powinienem umieścić dopiero tutaj, bo też jest czarnym charakterem, ale walić to. Vastatorus miał lepsze motywy od wspomnianej dwójki, no i, bądź co bądź, NARESZCIE UMARŁ. Tylko, że, tak jakby… Jego śmierć ssała :/ Dlaczego? Bo w finałowym pojedynku był ciotą. Zamiast używać swojej maski do ożywienia trupów, mógł posłać na ekipę Suvila swoich zajebistych piratów i skupić się w całości na Suvilu. No i mógł mieć chociaż nad nim jakąś PRZEWAGĘ, w końcu w ich poprzednich starciach nawet nie pozwalał Suvilowi się tknąć, a tutaj to dostawał wciry równo :/ Skąd w ogóle Suvil miał nagle Powera żeby pokonać Vastatorusa? Dzięki MIŁOŚCI? A może nabrał zdolności podczas naparzania się w karczmie z randomowymi Skakdi? :/ Którzy najwyraźniej musieli być na poziomie Vastatorusa, skoro Suvil tak łatwo go pokonał. IMO nasz niekochany pirat powinien przez większość walki mieć przewagę, mógł jakoś użyć Kuri (która notabene mogłaby nie rwać się od razu do walki, w końcu powinna być zmęczona WIELOTYGODNIOWYMI TORTURAMI. no i Suvil mógłby w sumie tak łatwo nie uwalniać, Vastatorus powinien ją jakoś lepiej „zabezpieczyć”, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak ważna jest ona dla Suvila) do zastraszenia/postawienia jakiegoś lamerskiego warunku Suvilowi. Mógłby grać NIECZYSTO, w końcu to pierdolony PIRAT. W ostatnich minutach walki Suvil mógłby, nie wiem, uświadomić sobie, jak bardzo mu na tym wszystkim zależy, dostać nagle niespodziewanego przypływu siły i pokonać Vastatorusa. I zamiast jakiś moralnych gadek, Vastatorus mógłby rzucić coś, co godziłoby w godność Suvila, Suvil mógłby potem jakimś sposobem zadać ostateczny cios i rzucić jakąś ripostę do umierającego pirata. Wyglądałoby to IMO dużo lepiej i sama śmierć Vastatorusa byłaby bardziej satysfakcjonująca, bo odniosłem wrażenie, że nie był żadnym wyzwaniem dla Suvila, ogółem jakby podmienić jego imię pod jakiegoś randomowego Skakdi to wyszłaby przeciętna walka, jaką można by wstawić do środka FFa jako jakiś filler. Jednak ogółem sama rola Vastatorusa w Bp była naprawdę dobrze przemyślana, no, poza jego występem w III części, ale do niej mam jeszcze dużo innych zastrzeżeń, o tym później :) GŁÓWNI BOHATEROWIE. ZACZNIJMY OD SUVILA. Był… o dziwo, ok. :/ Tzn. nadal jakoś specjalnie mnie nie obchodzi, ale wypadł moim zdaniem dużo lepiej niż w poprzednich FFach. Dobrze, że nie zrobiłeś z niego OPka, głównie dzięki koszmarom, które były jednak jakąśtam jego słabością. I dobrze. W sumie wydawał mi się w miarę „ludzki”, nieprzekokszony, to też dobrze, ale oczywiście w III części musiałeś wszystko zepsuć (ale o tym później!). Mimo wszystko, jako główny bohater wypadł całkiem pozytywnie, w porządku, ogółem w tym FFie był całkiem przyjemną postacią. Kuri. NAJLEPSZA POSTAĆ TEGO FFA, HANDS DOWN. Ogółem cały jej trening był najlepszą częścią tego FFa, hands down. Podobał mi się jej charakter, osobowość, podejście do Suvila, ogółem jej jako jedynej z tych ważniejszych postaci nie zjebałeś. A nie, zjebałeś, w (tak, zgadłeś), III części, ale o tym (znowu zgadłeś) później ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Podobało mi się, że na początku miała wyrzuty do Suvila i stopniowo, poznając jego historię, zaczynała się do niego przybliżać, aż wreszcie została jego ukochaną. To niby strasznie oklepane, że dwie nienawidzące się osoby się potem w sobie zakochują, ale ebać to. Akurat poprowadziłeś to bardzo dobrze, więc nie mam żadnych zarzutów. No i naprawdę, muszę przyznać, ŚWIETNIE opisałeś, jak między Suvilem i Kuri tworzy się „ta” więź. Naprawdę, propsy za to, no sarcasm itd. Warto jeszcze wspomnieć o przygryzaniu wargi, takim running joke’u, w sumie nie wiem, czemu Muge to wkurwiało, dla mnie to było autentycznie zabawne (puff). Natomiast, co mi się nie podobało, pomijając te zarzuty które mam do III części, to ta cała ZMIERZCHOWATOŚĆ, jaka miała miejsce po pierwszym pocałunku Kuri i Suvila. Serio, od tamtej pory co chwila się PRZYTULALI, CAŁOWALI, aż się można było zrzygać. No ja rozumiem, KOCHAJĄ SIĘ, ale no sorry, to nadal bio i takie nadmiernie okazywanie sobie miłości nie za bardzo mi do tego pasuje. Zamiast „leżeli wtuleni w siebie”, mogli po prostu leżeć blisko siebie, zamiast mniejszych pocałunków mogliby, nie wiem, położyć se dłonie na ramionach i rzucić jakieś ciepłe słowa. No sorry, ale to mi jakoś przeszkadzało. Jeszcze przeszkadzała mi walka Kuri z Ruthą, Kuri niby ma wyrzuty bo „ooo zabiła Skakdi widelcem”, ale Ruthę to już zabija bez wahania. I nie, nie obchodzi mnie, że Rutha sama ją o to prosiła. To też było zjebane, bo zmiękczyłeś Ruthę (tak jak pod koniec Vastatorusa), a ja nie lubię, jak ktoś zmiękcza postacie. Więc to ssało. Overall, Kuri to jednak zajebista postać, czekam z niecierpliwością na Kuri FF, który z pewnością napiszesz :) Dobra, teraz, skoro mamy już wszystkie ważniejsze postacie za sobą, zajmijmy się dokładniejszym ocenieniem historii (puff). FF zaczyna się… od środka historii, co jest niby ciekawym zabiegiem, bo ma „zaciekawić” itd., ale z drugiej strony, kiedy we właściwej historii dochodzimy do tego momentu… to go pomijasz :/ „No ale przecież wszyscy będą pamiętać, co dokładnie się tam działo, przecież wstawiłem to tylko pół roku temu”. Potem mamy walkę w karczmie, która była dla mnie ok, zebranie drużyny, co też było ok, podróż do twierdzy Marachela, to też było ok, choć było nudne, ale ok, dobrze opisane itd. Potem cały trening Kuri, który, jak już mówiłem, był najlepszym fragmentem tego FFa. II część kończy pokonanie Makuty i jego wojsk, oraz chujowy plot-twist (swoją drogą nie chce mi się już nawet komentować czemu on był taki zjebany, nie mam nawet na to siły), bohaterowie się żegnają i wyruszają swoimi drogami. I tutaj powinien się skończyć FF. Mieliśmy teoretycznie punkt kulminacyjny, coś w rodzaju epilogu, cliffhanger i można by już puszczać napisy końcowe. Gdybyś skończył FF w tym miejscu, nawet mimo zjebanego plot-twistu, spokojnie mógłbym wystawić ocenę 9/10. Ale, niestety, musiałeś napisać jeszcze III część, I TO CIĘ ZGUBIŁO. Muahaha. Moim głównym zarzutem dotyczącym III części jest to, że można by z niej spokojnie zrobić osobny FF. I wyszłoby to na lepsze. Sama pogoń za Vastatorusem mogłaby trwać dłużej, po drodze nasi bohaterowie mogliby mierzyć z jakimiś niebezpieczeństwami (Vastatorus mógłby np. nasłać na nich swojego Krakena, TO BYŁOBY ZAJEBISTE, a potem Toa by go pokonali). Mógłbyś wtedy jeszcze rozwinąć jakoś wątek tortur Kuri, Vastatorus mógłby próbować ją jakoś złamać/przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, mógłby wmówić Kuri że Suvil ją zostawił, nagadać jako to on jest zły i w ogóle (udałoby mu się to na pewno lepiej niż Marachelowi, bo Vastatorus chociaż zna Suvila), Kuri mogłaby nawet przejść na jego stronę lub po prostu odtrącić Suvila, kiedy ten by po nią wrócił. A nawet jeśli nie, to mogłaby być bardziej przybita całym tym czasem spędzonym w niewoli, i zamiast od razu rwać się do walki po uwolnieniu, mogłaby, no nie wiem, po prostu się nie rwać, powinna być zmęczona, mogłaby nawet dalej pełnić rolę damy w opałach, w końcu przez cały FF nią była. Kane mógłby połączyć siły z Vastatorusem w finałowej walce (cholernie liczyłem na to i zostałem mocno zawiedziony), ogółem cała finałowa walka mogłaby być lepsza. W ogóle cała III część wydaje mi się być pisana na szybko, byleby jak najprędzej skończyć FFa, dlatego mówię, powinieneś Bp rozbić na dwa FFy, wtedy może byłoby lepiej. Zakończenie. Wszyscy spotkali się w karczmie, tak jak w Anihilacji. Lol. Nie wiem, czy to było zamierzone, czy nie, ale tak czy siak, fajne wyszło z tego nawiązanie. Epilog był ok., ale jakoś mnie nie zachwycił. Też wydawał się pisany na szybko, jak cała III część. Za to fragment z The Shadowed One był naprawdę świetny, najlepszy z tej części, świetnie oddałeś charakter TSO. No cóż, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o historię. Styl pisania był oczywiście dobry, tu i ówdzie wpleciony był humor, w jednym miejscach był na miejscu , w innych nie, jednak tych pierwszych było zdecydowanie więcej. Porządne opisy, porządne dialogi, naprawdę do samego stylu pisania nie mam nic do zarzucenia, naprawdę bardzo mi się podoba :) Za to innym mankamentem FFa była nadmierna ilość niepotrzebnych wydarzeń (jak np. to całe śledztwo) czy walk (serio, dużo walk było niepotrzebnych, np. ta walka przy rezydencji tamtej Vortixx, Suvil mógł się jakość zakraść od tyłu, a nie bić się z tępymi kafarami, w końcu jest Toa DŹWIĘKU; milion opisów walk na polu bitwy przed twierdzą Marachela też było zbędnych, w sumie, tak mało mnie one obchodziły że wcale ich nie czytałem (puff) ), ale, no, poza tym, BYŁO W PORZĄDKU. Plusy i minusy, czyli recenzja w pigułce: + ogólny styl pisania + porządne walki + całkiem przyjemni bohaterowie pozytywni (nawet mimo tego, że Kolda mnie wnerwiał), w tym KURI, najlepsza postać w całym FFie, hands down + humor i nawiązania + fabuła w większości (I i II część) ++ ŚWIETNE ukazanie relacji między Kuri a Suvilem - III część - Kane - wiadomo jaki plot-twist - słaba końcowa walka - zdarzały się błędy - odstępy czasowe między publikacją kolejnych fragmentów (TAK, zaliczam to na minus, bo jakbyś nie był taką leniwą dupą to skończyłbyś to dużo wcześniej, no i w większości przypadków, zwłaszcza pod koniec, fragmenty nie były warte tego całego czekania) Podsumowując, Bp to naprawdę dobry FF. Gdyby nie III część, powiedziałbym nawet, że twój najlepszy, jednak wydaje mi się, że Nsw bardziej mi się podobało. Gdybyś rozwinął bardziej III część i zrobił z niej osobny FF (tak jak ci mówiłem >:/), ogólne wrażenie byłoby znacznie lepsze. Zastanawiałem się nad oceną pomiędzy 7/10 a 8/10, no ale jednak trzeba wynagrodzić twoją ciężką pracę, dlatego ocena końcowa wynosi 8-/10. A teraz czekam na Kuri FF i Skakdi Nefeta FF. I czytaj Mk. Tę niepotrzebnie długą recenzję napisał Voxovan 09:13, lip 9, 2015 (UTC) Dobra, teraz moja kolej. Ech. Nie będę pisał o czym jest FF, to już napomniał mój poprzednik. Powiem w skrócie, że Bez przebaczenia opiera się głównie na odbiciu Kuri, późniejszej ukochanej Suvila, z rąk Marachela i pokonaniu Vastatorusa. Ot, cały główny motyw opowiadania. Lecimy. Właściwie, w większości mojej oceny zgadzam się z Voxem, więc trudno tu napisać coś, czego już nie było. Ważne rzeczy jednak powtórzę >:/ Podobnie jak Vox, zajmę się najpierw postaciami, bo o historii mam trochę do powiedzenia. Zacznijmy od kompanii Suvila, na główny postacie przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Kolda. Cóż, nie wpieniał mnie jak Voxa, ale zdaje się gdzieś tam zanikać w tle. Służy bardziej za typowy model moralizującego przyjaciela głównego bohatera. Nie był w moim odczuciu piczką, robił to, co miał robić, i robił to w miarę dobrze, także zero zarzutów do niego. I nie przeszkadzał mi fakt, że jest Toa i członkiem Zakonu, choć rzeczywiście jest to niby "niezgodne z kanonem ruabua". To mało istotny szczegół, mało (lub w ogóle) wpływający na opowiadanie. Anazis to w porządku postać, też podobało mi się jego podejście do sytuacji i kwestie. Można powiedzieć, że był charyzmatyczną postacią, i dobrze, bo FFowi taka postać wyszła na dobre, naprawdę. Niby mała rzecz, a cieszy. Raveris i Daeryl. Tak mało wyróżniające się postacie, wypełniacze drużyny, że często ich sobie myliłem na początku czytania (tobie zresztą też się to zdarzało), ale później jakoś ogarnąłem. Raveris to ten od wizji, Daeryl to ten od strzelania. Ok. Przynajmniej nie byli wkurzający, a to zawsze na plus. Na plus nie jest fakt, że się nie wyróżniali, ale cóż, bywa. Valar w sumie wydał mi się niepotrzebny. Naprawdę, już nawet nie pamiętam w jakim momencie zniknął. I nie, nie jest to wina mojej pamięci, resztę wydarzeń dobrze pamiętam :v W każdym razie podoba mi się pomysł z "Siedem Ofiar" jako czymś w rodzaju midquela Bp. Dobrze to wyszło, nie zdawało się naciągane. Na plus. Kane. Oh well. Postać kłócąca się z głównym herosem, coś w rodzaju rywala, itp. Jak Vox napomniał, zjebałeś go, ale moim zdaniem dużo później, tak, dokładnie, w części III. Poza tym nie mam nic ciekawego do powiedzenia o nim, nie teraz. No, przejdźmy do głównych postaci. Suvil jest naprawdę dobrym bohaterem, podoba mi się jego naturalność i nieOPkowatość (pomijamy dźwiękowe tornado, to nie ten FF, to nie ma znaczenia :g). Może jest nawet moim ulubionym mejn karakterem z FFów FB, kto wie. Jego obecność była wręcz wskazana, nie dlatego, że to główna postać, po prostu brakowałoby go w poszczególnych wydarzeniach, i to naprawdę na plus. Na minus mogę zaliczyć, że zmiękł po zakochaniu się w Kuri :/ Nie sam fakt, że zmiękł, to nawet zrozumiałe, ale w moim odczuciu zmiękł za bardzo, szczególnie w jej obecności. Sceny SuvilxKuri niekiedy były męczące, ale o tym jeszcze przy Kuri. No tak, Kuri. Nie jestem jej fanem jako postaci. Nie przekonała mnie. Zwłaszcza momenty, gdy walczyła i miała te swoje wyrzuty sumienia - "zabiłam kogoś, och nie, znowu to zrobiłam, ja niedobra". Jakoś nie przeszkadzało jej to później w zabijaniu, albo chociaż próbowaniu, innych postaci, na przykład wspomnianej już Ruthy (co ssało, kontrast był bolesny). Warto jeszcze napomnieć, co zrobiła z Suvilem. Sceny zakochanych były męczące, jak Vox napisał, "aż można się było zrzygać". Były przesadnie namiętne (?), aż zdawały się wymuszone, a to boli dodatkowo. Można było trochę spuścić z tonu. Cóż, patrząc jednak obiektywnie, Kuri to dobra postać i nie jest wadą FFa. Jeszcze złole. OMG Marachel. Pomińmy fakt, że to tylko narzędzie fabularne, związany z nim plot-twist ssał, oj tak. Ssał przez to, że nie było żadnych wskazówek co do niego, może i to poprawiłeś, ale to zostaje w pamięci. Jego motyw, jako, że związany z tym plot-twistem, też po części ssał, jego śmierć to ssała po całości. Vastatorus. Oh well, hands down, to chyba jeden z najlepszych złoli na FB, i tak, bez sarkazmu. Vox, i pewnie nie tylko, może go nienawidzić, ale to też w jakiś sposób dodaje mu punkty złola. Jego motywy - jak najbardziej w porządku, jego przeszłość - oj, jak najbardziej w porządku. Charakter też w porządku. Naprawdę, świetnie poprowadzona postać. Jest tylko jeden problem. Jaki? Jego śmierć. Była tak cholernie NIESATYSFAKCJONUJĄCA, że praktycznie mogę ją zaliczyć na minus. Co, Suvil nagle go przytłoczył siłą? 15 lat z rozpieprzoną ręką i walkami w jakiejś karczmie wystarczyły, by przebić Vastatorusa? Co, postarzał się? Może to i wina Oko w oko, gdzie Toa Cienia praktycznie zdominował Suvila, może dlatego teraz ta różnica jest diametralna i jakże kłująca w oczy. Sama walka była jakaś nie teges. Była z góry przesądzona, nie dlatego, że wiedzieliśmy, że umrze, ale po prostu w tekście perfidnie widać, że nie ma żadnej równowagi, harmonii w siłach walczących. Że Suvil pokona i zabije Vastatorusa. Pojedynek zdawał się blady, denny i pusty. Jak na starcie nemezis to tym bardziej był denny. Moim zdaniem Suvil i Vastatorus mogli więcej "przekomarzać się", grać sobie na emocjach. IMO, wyglądałoby to o wiele lepiej i bardziej przekonująco. No ale nic, jest jak jest, pirat zginął i tyle. Tu jeszcze można by wpisać Kane'a, ale jego część jako złola została, jak już wspomniałem, zjebana, i na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Są też tam jakieś poboczne postacie, jak tamta Vortixx, czy Turaga Declan. Są w porządku, nie wrzucają się na pierwszy plan, stoją tam gdzie powinni i wykonują swoje zadanie jako postacie poboczne/epizodyczne. I dobrze. Historia. Część I i II to świetna fabuła, wiadomo, dama w opałach, trza ją uratować, ale poprowadzenie samej akcji jest prawie idealne i to jest ogromny plus. Podobał mi się motyw rozpoczęcia w samym centrum akcji, a potem cofnięcie się w czasie. Oklepane, ale nadal dobre. Później zdawało się to jakoś mało zarysowane, gdy wróciliśmy do sytuacji, ale nie jest to duży problem, czy minus. Część III to już zjazd z górki i przywalenie mordą w zaspę śnieżną. Niestety, ale to był dosyć istotny element w biografii Suvila, ba, w całej fabule Sagi Szeptu, a został tak ogołocony i zbesztany. To rzeczywiście powinien być osobny FF, bo tak ten element został skrócony, streszczony i jakoś wybrakowany. Stąd dużo wad. Kane jako złol to w ogóle jakaś pomyłka, to znaczy, to było do przewidzenia, ale sposób w jaki to pokazano i sama świadomość, że Suvil i Kuri wiedzieli o tym od początku, jeszcze to pogarsza. Ba, w ogóle to jakiś bullshit, że Suvil wiedział o jego zdradzie, ale oczywiście nic nie zrobił, bo... No właśnie, bo co? Bo powody? Fabuła? Zapewne tak, bo nie widzę sensowniejszego wytłumaczenia. Chyba, że Suvil lubi czuć się potrzebny. Walka i śmierć Vastatorusa też była słaba, to znaczy, inaczej, była niewystarczająca i nieprzekonująca. Ale walka Kane'a i Kuri to była tak słaba, że aż śmieszna. Kane dostał po mordzie od Kuri, którą miał szkolić :/ bo jest jeszcze niedoświadczona jako Toa :/ Na szczęście nie umarł, to by już ssało całkowicie, zobaczymy jak się to potoczy w kolejnych FFach. Styl pisania. Cholera, jest bardzo dobry. Naprawdę, jest świetny i brawa ci za to. Tekst okraszony humorem i nawiązaniami, bardzo udanymi zresztą. Na początku jeszcze czuć nieodzwyczajenie od Anihilacji, ale to potem zanikło (może dlatego, że robiłeś sobie spore przerwy, heh :/). Mi akurat nie przeszkadzała ilość walk, było dobrze, jest kilka niepotrzebnych zdarzeń, śledztwo można by do tego zaliczyć, ale na przykład starcie w rezydencji (?) tamtej Vortixx (pomińmy fakt, że to też śmierdziało Anihilacją). To są oczywiście przykłady, było tam jeszcze kilka innych takowych sytuacji, ale na szczęście, niewiele, i dobrze. Też sobie wypunktuję poszczególne zalety i wady, a co mi tam. Plusy: + styl pisania, w tym walki i dialogi + postacie (w ogólnym znaczeniu, mogłyby być wyjątki) + fabuła i prowadzenie akcji (to drugie tylko do części II) + naturalność Suvila i jego związku (?) z Kuri... Minusy - ...choć momentami przesadna - plot-twist z Marachelem - Marachel :/ - Kane jako złol - niesatysfakcjonujące końcowe starcie... - ...w tym też walka Kuri i Kane'a - i ogólnie część III, która mogła, i może nawet powinna, być osobnym FFem Może się wydawać, że minusów jest więcej, dlatego powiększyłem plusy (nie wiem czy to widać), bo nie jest to zły FF. Ba, to naprawdę kawał (spory kawał) dobrej roboty, z kilkoma potknięciami, jak to bywa w każdym dziele. Że tak powiem, polecam przeczytać, bo naprawdę jest co. Jeszcze pewien czas temu pewnie bym postawił 9/10, ale doszło kilka minusów, więc 8.5/10. I moim zdaniem to JEST najlepszy twój FF i to widać. Tę też niepotrzebnie długą recenzję napisał TheSpawn. OMG, bo teraz serio wywalę III część do innego FFa. Anyway, dzięki za recenzje, Tene, tobie odwdzięczę się, gdy skończysz ZP :) Voxowi się nie odwdzięczę, bo na to nie zasługuje, hue hue Akuumo 16:33, lip 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ale... Tak się napracowałem nad tą recenzją ;_; Voxovan 16:36, lip 9, 2015 (UTC) Powstrzymam się od tak rozwiniętej oceny jak wyżej, bo to zbędne. Zacznę ocenę od negatywów. 1. Kane - zjebałeś, co tu dużo mówić. Taki badass (ja go nigdy za badassa nie uważałem, ale inni tak więc może coś w tym jest?) a dostał wpierdziel od Kuri (o niej kilka słów później), co było zwyczajnie głupie. Wymęczona torturami, RANNA nowicjuszka, która miała być przez niego trenowana skopała mu dupę. I jeszcze nadmienię, że Kane mógł ją zabić dwoma czy trzema laserami, ale cóż, pamięć pokroju Tene, zapomniał o swoich możliwościach, walczył bez mocy (o jej, raz jej użył, tylko) i dostał wpierdol. Lame. Do tego ten jego "motyw", to też ssało po całości. "Suvil mnie upokorzył". Jak? Zrzucił cię z dachu? Po tym jak TY (o ile dobrze pamiętam) chciałeś zajebać jego? Geniusz kurwa, geniusz. 2. Heheszkowatość - zacząłeś to pisać po Anihilacji, na początku było jeszcze widać "okruchy anihilacji". Potem już nie, czasem humor był ok, mnie tam nie śmieszył, ale też nie przeszkadzał. Czasem był zbędny. 3. Przygryzanie WARGI - Kuri przygryzająca swą metalową wargę. Pierwszy raz - ok. Drugi - ok. Piąty - ok. Tysięczny - Ja jebię. Co to, jej znak rozpoznawczy? ;_; To mnie irytowało. Bardzo. 4. Samokrytyka - pojawiała się, my coś hejtowaliśmy na czacie czy gdzieś, po jakimś czasie jakaś twoja postać to heheszkowato wyśmiała, czy coś w tym stylu. "No bo ja wiem, że to lamerskie, patrzcie, nawet moje postacie to zauważył, nie możecie mnie za to już hejcić". No niby nie jest to takie złe, ale mnie to irytowało, bo gdybyś opublikował od razu okończony FF, to tego by tam nie było (puff) 5. Vastatorus - Jego debiut w jednym z poprzednich FFów był świetny, początkowo. Potem stał się jedną z moich najbardziej znienawidzonych postaci. OGÓLNIE to nie przeszkadza mi jego śmierć, to co mogło się stać w propozycji Voxa to jedno wielkie cliche, więc wolę już to co ty wstawiłeś. Ale... mogłeś to rozegrać lepiej. 6. Marachel - ssał. Był nijaki, złol potrzebny dla fabuły, ciężko mi powiedzieć o nim coś więcej oprócz tego, że był. I był penisowy. 7. Chujowy plot-twis - o tym już panowie mówili 8. Przesada w związku Suvila z Kuri - też o tym była mowa wyżej, nadmierne mizianko do porzygu. 9. Trzecia cześć nadająca się na osobny FF, duh dobra, teraz czas na pozytywy. 1. Suvil - Tak, Suvil. Podobał mi się. Tak, wcześniej mówiłem, że ssie, ale w tym FFie... serio sprawiłeś, że zmieniłem o nim swoje zdanie. Nie był OP, był ludzki. I nawet... pierwszy raz nie cieszyłem się z jego wpierdolu, chiałem, by wstał i pokonał matkojebców (jakoś tak wcześniej to było, chyba spotkanie z Vastatorusem). Good job boy. 2. Opisy i ... rzeczy - Podoba mi się twój styl pisania, dialogi i walka... ale nie chce mi się rozpisywać na ten temat. Powiem, że było bardzo dobrze. 3. Fabuła - część I i II ofc 4. Postacie poboczne - był ok. Kolda jest spoko, to Anazis mnie raczej początkowo wkurzał, ale do przeżycia. I UWAGA. Polubiłem Raverisa i Daeryla, serio, co może wydać się dziwne. Właściwie, to bardziej naszego łucznika, był spoko, serio... well, happens. 5. Związek Kuri z Suvile - mimo wszystko był ok, wcześniej wspomniałem o przesadzie, ale... tu jest związek BEZ przesady (puff) 6. Kuri - Na wstępnie wspomnę, że to, że nie jest typową żeńską postacią w bio/tere nie czyni jej dobrą postacią. To, że nie jest chujowa nie znaczy, że jest dobra. Ale jest dobra. Ok, nie jestem jej wielkim fanem, ale była fajna. Silna i niezależna kobieta, chociaż też dama w opałach. Ale silna i niezależna dama w opałach! No to ten, tyle. Wad jest więcej, ale liczy się jakość, a nie ilość. Moc pozytywów jest większa, dużo. Stąd też 7/10 --Sideways 17:05, lip 9, 2015 (UTC) No więc po radzie Kummo oceniam tylko I i II część (z czytanie III się wstrzymuję). 1. Fabuła - przewidywalna, jest obecnych parę dziwnych momentów (np. cała akcja w posiadłości Vortixx na początku) oraz niektóre walki czy wielkie bitwy zbyt przeciągające się, fragment ucieczki/powrotu do zamku Makuty trochę mnie zdezorientował ale ogółem przyjemniej się czytało. 2. Zwroty akcji - wyjawienie przeszłości Suvila nie wywołało u mnie żadnych emocji (może źle budowałeś napięcie wokół tej kwestii?), zdrada Kane'a była krótko mówiąc chujowa. 3. Postacie i dynamika między nimi - oprócz Anazisa i Kane'a żadna z postaci nie wyróżniała się jakoś i nie zasługuje na wyróżnienie. Podobało mi się pokazanie Vastatorusa jako osoby z którą można iść na współpracę i to w sumie tyle. Co do związku Suvila z Kuri to jedyne co mam do powiedzenia to to że zaskoczyło mnie,Suvil miał być samotnym mścicielem >:( 4. Reszta - duży plus z faktu dużej liczby krótszych rozdziałów czego tak bardzo brakowało w poprzednim FFie. Podsumowując, pomimo że liczyłem na ciekawszą fabułę niż zbierz-drużynę-uratuj-kuri wyszło bardzo dobrze, oczywiście nie bez potknięć. 8/10 Iceon 14:18, cze 25, 2018 (UTC) :Ej to nie fair, jemu III część nie zepsuła całości FFa >:/ Voxovan 15:18, cze 25, 2018 (UTC)